What would i do without you?
by Mistryja
Summary: Summary: It’s been a month after Blade Trinity and Abby, King and Zoë are all still at the Honeycomb Hideout. Daystar didn’t work like they had hoped the vampires in the city were dead but there will still thousands still out there, and it was now Abby’s


What would I do without you?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or any of the characters, they all belong to the director, blah, blah, blah…

Summary: It's been a month after Blade Trinity and Abby, King and Zoë are all still at the Honeycomb Hideout. Daystar didn't work like they had hoped; the vampires in the city were dead but there will still thousands still out there, and it was now Abby's and Kings job to kept on killing them.

Mature for Sexual Content

Abby watched as Zoe poured cereal into her empty bowl, then grab the milk to flow the dry cereal with

"Can I watch TV while I eat this?" Zoe asked Abby

"Sure" Abby said, and watched as Zoe headed over to the leather couch to watch tv

It was 9 am and the place was quiet, Abby sighed and leaned on the kitchen counter as she remembered the noise that filled the Honeycomb Hideout on a Sunday morning. She remembered Sommerfield talking to Zoe about the book they read about last night, remember Hedges and Dex arguing with one another about something and how King would walk in, half asleep and grab her cup of coffee and go sit on the couch to watch TV, which were usually cartoons and wait for Zoe to join him.

"Hey" King said pulling her out of her daydream

Abby looked over what King was dressed in, he had on a white tank top and his silk black boxer shorts. His hair was rumbled and sticking in all sorts of directions and his dark chocolate eyes were hooded as he looked at her

"Hey" Abby said smiling then handed him her cup of coffee

"Why thank you, sugar puss" He said then kissed her on the head before heading to where Zoe was to watch the morning cartoons.

It was different now. With Sommerfield, Hedges and Dex gone, it was different. The hideout felt empty and cold without their presence, even worse now that Blade had gone. Abby looked over to King and Zoe and smiled, this was her family now. King, Zoe and she were a family and with all that had happened the past month, they felt even closer to one another.

They had been happy when they realised that daystar had worked, but they knew it was too good to be true, and it had. Daystar had killed all the vampires in the state but not in other countries. It was up to her and King to kill them.

"Hey cutie, whatca thinking bout?" King said folding his arms over his chest and leaning on the counter opposite her

"Just our life, how much it's changed" She said softly, looking at King

"Tell me bout it, there was me thinking that kids couldn't get any more demanding. Know what Zoe asked me? 'King when we move to England, can I have a TV in my room'" King said putting up a high pitched girly voice which made Abby laugh

"Really?" Abby said amused

"Yeah" He said laughing; he stopped and looked at her

"Everything's done, we leave tomorrow for England. Our House is already ready for us and I have made sure we have enough money for all of us" King said seriously, he moved around the counter to come next to Abby. He knew she was scared about moving, especially to another country but they had to, vampires were still out there and they needed to be killed.

"I know you're scared" King said softly before pulling her to him and hugging her and running a soothing hand down her back.

"But we're going to be fine. Me, you and Zoe, we're going to be a family" King said, Abby sighed and clung onto Kind harder, burying her head further into King's chest

"I know…" Abby said

"But you're going to miss it here. Miss this.." King said, he felt Abby nod and felt wetness on his white tank

"Shhh, don't cry sugar puss, please.." King said pulling away and wiping away her tears away from her face softly with the pad of his thumb. King looked into Abby's and softly kissed her forehead before pulling her into his arms and hugging her.

They stood like that for a while, just holding one another. It was when Zoe came into the kitchen that they pulled apart

"Abby are you okay?" She asked in her sweet little voice, Abby pulled away and put on a brave smile

"I'm fine. Have you packed everything? All your toys, cloths, books?" Abby asked

Zoe nodded

"Yeah, all of it" She said reassuringly

"Good, okay. I want you to go have a shower and change and then how about you do some drawing after that?" Abby asked, Zoe nodded and padded off to the bathroom to have a shower

"You okay?" King asked as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Abby moved her hand to his and held it tightly

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said smiling and then headed off towards her room

The day was spent packing the last of the cutlery into boxes and putting the last of the things into the brown boxes ready to be shipped to England the next day. King sighed as he looked around the Honeycomb Hideout, all the emptiness. It was silent and cold whereas about a month ago it had been filled with laughter and noise. Everything had changed so fast and now all that was left was him, Abby and Zoe. No Sommerfield, No Dex, No Hedges and No Blade.

King secured the cardboard box that had some of his belongings inside and looked around his now empty room. Putting his box to one side ready to be shipped to England, King headed out of his room to see what Abby was doing. King slowly walked towards her room and stood at the door and saw Abby walking around putting the last of her things into a box, quietly singing to herself as her i-Pod earphones blared out music.

King smiled to himself as he saw Abby sway her hips temptingly and began to sing a little louder, then raise her arms and begin to dance; totally unaware that King was standing behind her watching her. King laughed when Abby turned around and saw him and then stopped as she realised he had been standing there and watching her singing. Slowly she took out the earphones and looked at him

"How long have you been there?" Abby said here cheeks going pink in embarrassment

"Long enough" King said laughing; Abby came up to him and playfully punched him in the arm

"King" She said then looked at him and began laughing as well. King pulled her towards him as he brushed away a stray piece of hair away from her eyes

"I think you have a beautiful voice" He said quietly, Abby looked at him from under her dark lashes

"Thank you King" She said quietly, licking her dry lips. King watched her movement as he watched the pink tongue come out and lick her fuller lower lips, he felt himself harden at the though of her licking his cock and her succulent mouth closing over his aching member. Kings' eyes flashed up to hers and their eyes locked, slowly he leaned down and slowly brushed his lips against hers. A soft, caress compared to what she was wanted, Abby wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him towards her and pulled those perfect lips of his into a kiss.

King moaned as he finally got a taste of Abby, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her harder towards him. Her mouth opened willingly as he plunged his tongue into her soft, warm and wet mouth. Abby moaned as King began to pull her closer to him.

"ABBY!!" Zoe screamed Abby and King stopped kissing and slowly pulled away; King pressed his forehead to her and sighed. Their eyes meeting, desire mirrored in each of them

"Go to her" King said quietly, Abby nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before heading to Zoe's room to see if she was alright. King gave out a frustrated grunt and looked down at the tent in his cargo pants and rolled his eyes

"Traitor" He grunted and walked out of Abby's room and headed to his own

"I'm hungry" Zoe said as they watched Shark Tales on the TV

"Zoe you just ate a whole bag full of cookies" King said

"Yeah I know…but I'm still hungry" She said, Abby laughed and so did King

"Okay, well its 7 so, what do you want cookie- monster?" King said then attacked her ribs with his fingers. Zoe laughed as King ticked her, she squirmed and laughed and then fell onto the floor as King carried on tickling her

"King…stop…it" Zoe said in between little giggles

"So what do you want…?" King said as he continued to tickle her

"Pizza!! I want Pizza!!!" Zoe screamed then carried on giggling

"Pizza, you want pizza? What topping?" King asked and carried on tickling her

"I DON'T CARE!!!!! King..stop….ABBY…help!! Tell him! Tell him" Zoe said giggling as she continued to squirm to get away from King's tickling fingers. Abby giggled as she watched as Zoe squirmed and giggled while King tickled her.

"Okay, okay. King….stop it, come on" Abby said smiling at him, King finally relented and stop tickling Zoe

"Okay, okay. So you want Pizza, munchkin?" King asked Zoe. Zoe was still trying to fight for breath but nodded her head in agreement; King smiled and looked at Abby

"So, what do you want on your pizza Whistler?" He asked

"I don't mind" Abby said smiling at King

"Okay, don't yell at me if you don't like it" He said getting up and grabbed his phone to order pizza

Abby looked around, and a warm feeling overcame her. Family, this is what a family felt like. King, Zoe and she were a family from now on.

It was 6 am as they boarded the plane to take them to England. A sleeping Zoe was in King's arms as they headed onto the British Airways plane. King had managed to book them first class tickets to make the transition to England as smooth and comfortable as possible.

Abby adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulders as they walked into the plush and luxurious first class seating area. She had to admit, King had skills getting these seats, if they were going to travel, they were definitely travelling in style. King placed a sleeping Zoe into the tan leather seat and buckled her in safely. He then looked at Abby

"You wanna sit next to her, sugar puss?" He asked, Abby smiled as he called her that

"No, its okay. You sit and I'll sit next to you" Abby said pulling off her bag and sitting in the seat, leaving an empty space between Zoe and Abby for King. King leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto Abby's lips before pulling off his tan leather jacket and sat down in between the two most important women in his life.

"What time we getting there?" Abby asked as she buckled herself in

"Umm, around 11 a.m in England" King said getting comfortable in the large leather seat. Abby smiled and moved her hand lower so she could hold Kings hand, she entwined there fingers with each other and then she leaned her head against Kings' shoulder and softly closed her eyes. King looked at Abby as she fell asleep on his shoulder, then looked at their entwined fingers; smiling to himself he placed a kiss on Abby's forehead and leaned back getting ready to enjoy the 10 hour flight.

Jayna


End file.
